In a Class of Their Own
by Wan323
Summary: A load of one-shots about the shenanigans that Class 1-A get up to in their dorms. A one-shot for each kid, plus some extras for the whole class. Just fluffy fun, ya know? Rated T 'cuz Bakugou
1. Chapter 1- Yuga Aoyama- Just Dance

**Alright! New story! This'll be a load of one-shots about 1-A, with a one-shot for each member, as well as a few for multiple. Uhh… let's go?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**Chapter 1- Yuga Aoyama- Just Dance**

Aoyama was strange.

**Alright, I'm done. That's it for this chapter, and… p- just kidding, there's more.**

Aoyama was strange. This, along with the lack of similarities between them, meant that he was the only character that she wasn't on good terms with. They weren't_ on bad _terms, they just didn't talk to each other.

And for a social creature like Mina Ashido, this was an issue. So she embarked on a mission to find out more about him.

**Attempt 1**

"Aoyama!" she said, coming into homeroom early for once. He looked up, sparkles coming from his hair.

"~Yes, mademoiselle?~"

"I realised I don't know a lot about you, so… what do you do in your spare time? Do you have any hobbies?" she asked.

"Hmm…" he began.

"_He's going to tell me!" _Mina thought.

"~It's a secret!~"

"_Nevermind. I'll try again another time."_

**Attempt 2**

_Okay, that didn't work. I'll ask the others if they know anything about him._

"Hey, Midori!"

"U-uh, hi, Mina-san. H-how can I help?" Midori replied.

"This might seem weird, but what do you know about Aoyama?"

"Not a lot. A-actually, basically nothing other than what he told us at the start of the year, a-and the fact that he really, _really _likes cheese." The greenette said.

"... Oh. That's… interesting, I guess?"

"Wh-why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just realised that I know nothing about him, so I wanted to find out more."

"Fair enough, I guess. Why don't you just ask him though?" He suggested.

Mina sighed. "I already tried it. He just winked and said 'It's a secret!' and left."

Midori laughed. "Yeah… that sound like Aoyama."

"Well, guess I'll try someone else! Thanks, Midori!"

Mina hugged Midori before leaving. He swiftly lost control of his limbs, flailing around, bright red in the face.

**Attempt 2- Continued**

Mina bounced up to Tokoyami.

"Heyyy, chicken man. Do you know anything about Aoyama?"

From under his black hoodie a laugh was heard.

"**Chicken man! Oh my God, I don't even know who that was and I already prefer them to this grouchy git."**

Tokoyami looked mildly annoyed.

"First of all, please don't call me that. Second… Oh how your words wound me, old friend. I do not know how I will ever recover. Just kidding, fuck you Shadow. And no, I know nothing about Aoyama."

Mina sighed.

_Well, that's a bust. _

"'Kay, thanks Captain Falcon."

"That's… slightly better I guess?" the bird-headed boy replied.

**Attempt 2- Here we go again!**

"Do you know anything about Aoyama, 'chako?"

"Nope! Sorry Mina."

"Do you, Yaomomo?"

"I am afraid that I do not, Ashido."

"Do you, Tsu?"

"No, kero."

"Jirou?"

"Sparkles? Nah."

"Tooru?"

The invisible girl giggled.

"Nope!"

_This isn't working! No one knows anything about him. I guess I'll have to change tactics…_

Behind her, the five girls shared nervous looks at the evil smile creeping on to her pink face.

**Attempt 3**

That night, everyone went to bed as normal, trickling upstairs in ones and twos, calling a 'night' over their shoulders. Mina, unusually, was one of the first to go, climbing up the stairs to the dorms. But instead of going up to her room on floor 4, she went into the boy's side of floor 2. She made her way to the room on the end, which had a wood plaque on it, just like all the other rooms. This plaque had the words 'Aoyama's Room' in gold, with brightly coloured sparkles decorating it.

Mina looked around the room, trying to find a good place to hide. Eventually, she settled on the armour set leaning on the wall. It had an open back, so she got in easily. And then, she waited.

**Attempt 3- Continued**

About 15 minutes after Mina hid in the armour, Aoyama burst in, sparkles flying at full force. He went over to the cupboard in the corner, and drew out a white box. He plugged it into the TV and turned the volume down, before stepping back. The white box was a Wii.

_What is he… wait, is that Just Dance 2018? Oh my God it is! I immediately like him. Just Dance is the best game in existence, and anyone who plays it is automatically one of my favourite people. So therefore… we can be best friends! _

Mina smiled, before freezing. _How am I gonna to get out of here?_

After around an hour of watching Aoyama destroy levels in Just Dance, followed by a long few hours waiting for Aoyama to fall asleep, Mina crept out of his room and into her dorm. She fell asleep immediately, not caring that she was on the floor.

**The next morning**

Mina awoke to pins and needles. She tried to lift herself up, only for her senseless limbs to fail her. After around 30 seconds, she tried again, this time succeeding. She checked the time.

9:48

_Shit. Aizawa-sensei's gonna kill me. _

Tentatively, Mina made her way down the stairs to the shared kitchen. There, sat at the first table, was the Bakusquad. On the next table over was Midori, Ochako, Iida, Tsu and Todoroki.

_Wait, nevermind. It's a Sunday. _

"Heyyy, guys!" she said as she walked up to the Bakusquad table.

"Hi Ashido!" they all chorused. Well, apart from Bakugou. He just sighed and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like:

"Fuckin' extras…"

"Naww, don't be like that Baku. You love us really. But I'm getting distracted. I've got a great idea!"

"Here we go again."

"Shut up, Kaminari. This one's great."

"You said that about the octopus prank."

A collective shudder passed through the group.

"No, this one is _actually _good. We should have a 1-A games night!"

Midori turned round from his table.

"That sounds great!"

"Shut the fuck up, Deku!"

"S-sorry, Kacchan…"

Mina continued.

"So every Sunday we pick a game and we all play it together! It'll be fun!"

Everyone nodded, even Todoroki (after puppy dog eyes from Midori), Bakugou (after Kirishima asked him to) and Tokoyami (after Dark Shadow physically moved his head up and down)

"It's settled then. Tonight, 7:30, we'll all play Just Dance."

"…"

"Different people can pick the game each week. It was my idea, so I pick first."

**7:29 that night**

Iida was dressed in a bright pink suit with blue stars, with a matching top hat.

"Welcome, my classmates, to the first weekly games night. Tonight's theme iiiiissssss… Just Dance! The way this is going to work is fairly simple. We will be split into four groups of four, with the person that comes first, sand fourth in each group facing off against the other people in that place to decide the ultimate winners and losers. The bottom two will then be doing the chores of the top two until next games night. Now, are there any questions?"

The purple perv raised his hand.

"Four groups of four is only sixteen. What will the other four be doing?"

"Well, one of them will be me, as I'm presenting it. The other three will be the ones picking the matchups and songs. They won't be competing, however they will be chosen through volunteers, or by chance if we need to. So! Who wants to sit out?"

Todoroki went to raise his hand, only for Midori to leap out of nowhere, quirk active, and hold his hand down.

Kouda and Tooru put their hands up.

_Well, Tooru puts her gloves up, but hey. _

Iida sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. They glittered menacingly.

"That is only two. Therefore… we must choose the last judge with the 'Sticks of Truth'! Mina, if you would?"

The pink-skinned girl drew out a popsicle stick, revealing one with an octopus drawn on the end.

"Sorry Shoji. That's you!"

He shrugged and sat on the last beanbag with Kouda and Tooru.

Iida stood again, chopping the air to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, classmates. Could the first judge please pick the first four contestants."

Tooru's hand shot up.

"I wanted to sit out for this reason only. Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki and Tokoyami, it's you four!"

The boys stood and picked up their remotes, before lining up.

"You're going down, Deku."

"L-let's just try our best, Kacchan." He stuttered nervously.

Tooru continued.

"And for the song…" and evil grin appeared. "You'll be dancing to 'Bubble Pop'!"

The boys' eyes opened wide.

Then, the music started. And the madness began.

It was obvious that Todoroki didn't stand a chance. He was in person 3, and quickly lagged behind, getting a lot of 'OK', 'GOOD' and 'X', with only a couple better. But the other three quickly racked up points, using their quirks to give themselves and advantage.

Bakugou, in player 1, used his explosions to leap around faster. Midori was following the second character, and had his green electricity fizzing around, making him move far faster. And Tokoyami was on the far right, using Dark Shadow to move him around.

As the last part of the song came on, Todoroki was struggling to reach 2 stars, while Bakugou, Midori and Tokoyami were battling it out, reaching 4 stars in quick succession. The crown kept switching between them, giving no sign who would win.

But then, it was over. The score board appeared, showing Todoroki on 4027, Bakugou on 8198, and Midori on… 8173!

"Haha! Fuck you, Deku! I win!"

"Uh, K-kacchan… Tokoyami won."

The sandy-haired human nuke went silent and slowly turned to the screen to see fourteen characters.

Player 4: 8204.

The entire room went silent.

Bakugou stalked up to Tokoyami, fists clenched. Then he nodded.

"Well played. Now, you better fucking win, ya hear!"

Iida shot up, chopping the air.

"On to the next match! I choose this group. Let's say… Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Aoyama and Mineta, dancing to… 'Daddy Cool'

This one was a slaughter. The only one to even put up a little fight was the purple perv, but his 5682 paled in comparison to Aoyama's 10486. Yaomomo and Ochako fell onto the sofa, their respective 3438 and 3165 being completely ignored.

Shoji called up Denki, Eijirou, Tsu and Mina to dance to 'Despacito' Mina won easily as well, scoring 10325 while the others got 3984 (Denki was doing fairly well before he accidentally short circuited his remote and himself half way through the song), 5297 and (surprisingly) 7843.

_Maybe because if her musical skills. It helps with timing, I'd bet._

The final match consisted of Tsu, Sero, Satou and Ojiro. They were told to dance to 'Beep, Beep, I'm a Sheep' by Kouda's sign language.

Tsu scored an impressive 7214, only beaten by Tailman's 7903. The others got 6215 and 3871. And so the finals were decided.

The losers' final had Satou, Ochako, Todoroki and an only semi-sane Denki. They would be dancing to 'Scream and Shout'

The first three once again ended with low scores, getting 4186, 3758 and 3902. Denki, however, showed what he could have done if he hadn't short circuited himself and scored 7613.

Uraraka dived dramatically onto the sofa, while Todoroki only sighed. Meanwhile, Satou was thanking everything in sight that he'd escaped punishment for the week.

But then, it was the finals, dancing to 'Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'.

Here, it was obvious that Aoyama and Mina knew what we we're doing, stacking up points and stars quickly. The others were good, just not as practiced. They were at around four stars as the last few bars rolled in, Aoyama and Mina both at five. Then, it was over. The scores showed:

Tokoyami- 8629

Ojiro- 8033

Aoyama- 11012

Mina- 11010

Everyone started clapping.

Iida brought everyone's attention back to him, announcing:

"So Uraraka and Todoroki will be doing Ashido and Aoyama's chores for the next week. And seeing he won, Aoyama will be picking next week's game. Good night ladies and gentlemen, good night.

**This was just something I couldn't get out of my head. And I'd like to give a shoutout to a few fanfics for inspiring this series, which are:**

'**A Fleeting Smile' by AnonymousTwit**

**'A Golden Voice' by FruitPastilles**

**'Dial and Error' by ionica01**

**Definitely go check them out, they're great.**

**So yeah! Hope you enjoy this series**


	2. Chapter 2- Mina Ashido- The Makeover

**Sup? I'm here with chapter 2. I want to clear up the way naming people works. I refer to people how I think the person who it is written from the perspective of would refer to them. So last chapter, it was written as Mina sees things, so Midoriya is Midori, the girls get called their nicknames/first names because she's an informal person. She also refers to herself as Mina. This chapter is written as Kirishima, but he would refer to himself as Eijirou as that's his actual name. I think I'm rambling now, I'll move on.**

**Getting back on track, I deleted my other story, because it was awful and too slow to update. So this will be my only story for a little while. Anyway, this should be a fun one, because it's about everyone's favourite Pinky. So without further ado… let's get into the chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own My Hero Academia**

**Chapter 2- Mina Ashido- The Makeover**

Mina Ashido had a lot of friends. She was outgoing and kind, how could she not? And Eijirou Kirishima was her oldest friend in class 1-A, having known him since Middle School. So he was the first to get the Mina Makeover™, which would eventually become a legendary initiation of sorts to being friends with Mina. But for Eijirou Kirishima, it wasn't the smoothest of processes.

_**Flashback- 01:00 about 6 weeks ago and 4 days before Yaoyorozu's party**_

_Yaoyorozu had invited everyone in the class to a formal party/ball at her __palace__ house. _

_Eijirou was asleep. He needed sleep to stay as manly as possible. So when someone pressed a cloth over his mouth, he understandably wasn't prepared. He felt his eyes closing, his confusion fading… the light dimming… everything… going… bla…_

_When he woke up he couldn't see, but felt the fabric of a sack over his head. This was soon pulled off his head, revealing… pink. Pink filled his vision as his eyes adjusted to the light. As his vision finally cleared, he saw that he was tied to a chair. The pink he had seen was none other than Ashido._

"_A-ashido? What are you doing?"_

_The pink-skinned girl looked up from the black box she was looking into._

"_I've been paid to sell you to the League of Villains. Haha, puny hero! You have been cap- yeah, I'm kidding. Chill out Kiri, there's nothing to worry about!"_

"_You pressed a gas cloth to my face to knock me out, tied me to a chair and put a bag over my head. That gives me something to worry about!"_

"_It's chill, I just want to give you a make-over!"_

"…_a make-over. You knocked me out, put a sack over my head and tied me to a chair, just because you wanted to give me make-over?"_

"_Mmhm!"_

_Eijirou shrugged._

"_Okay then, let's go!"_

"_Wait, you aren't complaining?"_

"_I don't mind now I know you're not evil. So go ahead."_

"_Yes! You're the best, Kiri! Let's do this!"_

_The first thing Ashido did was wash out Eijirou's hair to remove the wax and dye. Soon it was in its natural state: long and black. Then, she started to comb and brush it, getting it to go straight down rather than wavy, so it brushed his shoulders. Then came the fun part. She started to apply makeup._

_First came foundation, giving him a lightly tanned colour. Next was blush, making his cheeks a slight pink._

_Then came eyeshadow around his eyes, and eyeliner. Thicker on the top lashes, thinner on the bottom._

_And finally was the lipstick. It was red in colour, "to make up for your hair," Ashido had said._

"_Sooo… are we done?"_

_Ashido had just laughed._

"_Done? You don't even have the proper outfit yet. We've only just begun."_

_Eijirou could remember thinking something along the lines of 'oh shit what have I done'._

_And so the outfit choosing began._

_She thought for a few seconds before nodding and muttering to herself. Then she started pulling out clothes from her cupboard. She picked out three dresses from the wide array._

_The first was an ankle-length red dress. It was off the shoulder, with a fairly high neckline. They were accompanied by matching golden earrings and necklace. The necklace had a small garnet embedded in its teardrop shape. Also with the dress were some gold shoes with 3 inch high heels and and open top. _

"_That… looks pretty good actually!" Ashido bubbled._

_The second outfit was a vibrant cobalt blue. It was one shouldered, and went down to just past the knees, with a slit in the side. It was paired with some silver earrings and a necklace, all having lapis lazuli in them. The shoes were flat and silver coloured. The pink-haired girl shook her head. _

"_No."_

_The final outfit was in two pieces. The top part was a strapless white top that cut off at the navel, as well as stopping just under the arms. It was sleeveless. The second half was a long skirt that went down to the ankles. It was mermaid styled, fitting tightly until the knees before spreading out like the tail of a fish- or a mermaid. It was accompanied by red shoes, which had 2 inch heels, a white choker and no earrings. _

_Ashido thought for a bit._

"_Hmm… it's good, but… I think the first one is better."_

_Eijirou looked up._

"_Can- can I leave now?"_

_Ashido giggled._

"_Of course not! We need to try it on first!"_

"_Kill… me…." Eijirou breathed._

"_**What was that?"**__ Ashido said, killing intent oozing off her._

_Eijirou couldn't speak just shaking his head. When he got over his trauma, he let out a 'manly' before going behind a curtain to try on the red dress. _

_He came out, wobbling on the heels. Luckily he'd had his ears pierced a couple of years ago, so the earrings went on without a problem. Ashido nodded, casting an appraising eye over him. _

"_It's pretty good, but you still look too male."_

"_I'm just so __**manly **__it can't be controlled._

"_Ah! I've got it! You need to be waxed! And… also you need help to fill out the dress."_

"_Wuu- wait, no. Please, I can't lose my manliness. Please, Ashido."_

"_Mmmm… call me Ashido-sama!"_

"_Please, Ashido-sama!"_

"_Naww, that was so sweet of you! But I'm still waxing you."_

"_Th-that's not manly!" _

_**One scream-filled waxing later**_

_Eijirou stepped out from behind the curtain, legs shiny and chest filled out by bowl shaped pieces of plastic. He was actually quite impressed by his transformation, he really did look female. _

"_Alright, you look great! This is gonna be perfect for the ball!"_

"_Yeah, I actua- wait, ball?"_

"_Did I not mention? You're going like this to Yaomomo's party!"_

"…"

_Then, Ashido whipped out her secret weapon. The puppy eyes. She pouted, looking pleadingly at him._

_Eijirou sighed. "Fine."_

_Her sad face disappeared immediately, replaced with a beaming smile._

_'Cute…' Eijirou thought._

"_Yay! This is gonna be great…"_

_Her voice went evil towards the end, the joyful smile changing to one more fitting of a villain than a hero-in-training._

_Eijirou shuddered, once again wondering what he'd got himself in to._

**End of Flashback**

But judging by Kaminari's howls, which he could hear from Ashido's room that afternoon, maybe his experience wasn't so bad after all.

**And… chapter 2 done! A later chapter will be a continuation of this (the ball) and the Mina Makeover****™ will be featured in another chapter as well (with a very different outcome). But enough foreshadowing/spoilers, I'mma end it here. So favourite and follow if you enjoyed, leave a comment with some constructive criticism, aaaaaaaaaaaand peace.**


	3. Chapter 3- Tsuyu Asui- Cheat

**Hey guys. I'm back with chapter 3 of the story, about a girl with a long, strong, flexible tongue and strong legs who can secrete a sticky substance. But innuendos aside, this chapter will be about Tsuyu Asui, also known as Froppy. But yeah, I'm gonna start the story now. So without further ado, let's fuckin' do this.**

* * *

**In A Class of Their Own- Chapter 3- Tsuyu Asui- Cheat**

Ochako didn't know how Tsu kept her face like that. How she could talk so bluntly about a person's flaws or secrets, all the while with a deadpan expression on her face, looking at you with her big eyes, staring into your soul. It was creepy that she never knew what the frog-girl was thinking. Impressive, but creepy.

* * *

**19:31, Sunday, 1-A common room**

"Hello again, comrades, and welcome to the Third Weekly 1-A Games Night™. This week, the game will be chosen by last week's winner. She's the Scrabble Queen, the Viscount of Vocabulary, the Duchess of the Dictionary, the Lady of the Lexicon! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up foooooor Momoooo Yaoyorozuuuuuuu!" Iida-san was back as commentator, taking 2nd place in Scrabble and replacing Just Dance's runner-up, Mina.

"Hello! It is my duty to choose the next game for us to enjoy, is it not? And my choice shall be… Cheat!"

_'Cheat? What's that? I wonder wh- Oh God, Bakugou's cackling. This ain't gonna go well, I can already tell.'_

Yaomomo continued.

"For those of you have not played 'Cheat' before, I shall explain. All the cards are dealt out evenly between the players. The person with the Ace of Spades," she held up a card with an 'A' in two of the corners and a black spade in the centre of the card as well as just underneath the two 'A' symbols. "will put it down face up in the middle of the table. Then, the person to their left can put down between one and four cards of the same number, face down on top of the Ace, either one below, so Kings, the same, so Aces, or one above, so Twos."

Deku tentatively raised his hand.

"What if you can't play?"

"That's where the name of the game comes in. You place cards down face up, saying 'two eights' for example. But you've actually put down a five and a nine. Then, people can call 'Cheat' on you. If they call it and are right, you pick up the entire pile and the game starts from the next person. If they guess when you haven't cheated… then **they **pick up the whole pile. So it's a game of bluffs, counting and guess work."

Yaomomo sat, while Iida chopped the air.

"Lying isn't befitting of a hero! This is unacceptable conduct for UA students!"

"Shut the fuck up, Four Eyes! And anyway, sometimes a lie can be needed, so sit down, shut up, and enjoy this masterpiece of a card game."

"I suppose you are correct, Bakugou. I shall strive to add the skill of lying to my repertoire! Please accept my apologies!" Iida bent into a perfect right-angle bow, knocking off his top hat.

_'I… guess his dedication is impressive?' _Ochako thought, sweat-dropping at his antics.

Yaomomo coughed.

"Erhem. We seem to have gone off topic. As for how this will work, we will go into three games of six people. Iida, as presenter, shall be sitting out, while one other shall accompany him. The top and bottom two of each group will face off in finals, with the bottom two having to cook a meal for the whole class, at the two winners' request."

Aizawa-sensei popped up behind Yaomomo, inside his yellow sleeping bag.

"I'll be eating the meal too, so don't. Even. Think. About cooking the meal badly on purpose."

He emphasised his threat by activating his quirk, eyes glowing red, before flopping over with a muttered 'need a nap' and going to sleep.

"Alright! So who would like to volunteer to sit out. It can't be anyone who has already sat out though."

Kirishima stood up.

"Lying isn't manly! I'll sit this one out."

_'Oh God. Oooooh God. We're playing a game about bluffing and lies, which Bakugou has clearly played before __**and**__**enjoyed, **__and we don't even has Kirishima to keep him somewhat in control. We're screwed.'_

Apparently this thought had come to a few other people, which also had shocked and scared faces on.

"Alright! Let's get riiiiiiiight… into the game!"

* * *

**Game 1**

Around the table sat Tsu, Yaomomo, Tokoyami, Mina, Kaminari and Aoyama. And then the game began.

The first thing that the table discovered was about who was good and who wasn't. Yaomomo was extremely good at calling 'Cheat' on people, not calling out a wrong person, getting her second place.

The only person she didn't catch was Tsu. Her face was completely blank, with it not changing at all from when she got her cards to when she finished in first place. And so the finalists were decided.

Tokoyami was decent, his bird face helping to keep his face unreadable, giving him a respectable third.

The last three, however… were less good. It turned into a long, dragged out game, none of them being able to bluff to save their lives. But Aoyama eventually beat them, placing fourth.

(Mina and Kaminari kept playing until Kaminari fried his brain, before Mina accidentally melted her cards after laughing too much. So they both lost.)

**Game 2**

Game 2 had Ochako, Jirou, Ojiro, Deku, Bakugou and Mineta

'_This could be bad. Bakugou and Deku against each other, plus Mineta? This is going to end in flames. Or with a smashed table. Or groping.'_

Bakugou had clearly played before, keeping a smirk on his face the entire time, except for when he called 'cheat' on Deku.

_'more like: __**"CHEAT, YA USELESS DEKU! PICK UP THOSE CARDS BITCH! HAHAHA!"**__'_

As it turned out, Deku hadn't cheated, leading to Bakugou leaping at Deku, palms flashing.

Aizawa-sensei sat up, erased his quirk, used his capture tape to stop him and push him down onto the floor, the lay back down and went back to sleep, all in the space of about three seconds.

Everyone shrugged and continued the game.

As it turned out, Deku didn't like to cheat, his face dropping every time he had to, giving him away. But his ability to judge people's cheating was as good as Yaomomo's, and coupled with his good luck it was enough to keep him in the running.

Bakugou was also competing for the finals, being a fairly good judge of cheating and an extremely good bluffer.

Ochako… well she tried.

_'I just don't want to be in the bottom two. I won't win, but at least I won't lose then.'_

Mineta spent most of his time trying to cop a feel of Ochako, but was caught every time. On the fourth attempt, Deku showed surprising aggression and punched him out a window.

He was unanimously voted as sixth place.

Bakugou snorted.

"Nice punch." He said quietly.

Everyone went silent.

_'I've… never heard Bakugou compliment Deku before. Actually, I've never seen Deku get angry like that! He's kinda hot when he's angry. Who am I kidding, he's always hot! Wait, no, bad thoughts! Bad brain! Bad! Bad! No, stop thinking like that hsbdkalzkdl error error Ochako has stopped working.'_

She then developed a raging blush, looking down to hide her face and slapping it to clear the redness.

Jirou was also extremely good, her increased hearing letting her listen for little signs that people were lying like sweating and increased heart rate. It didn't affect Bakugou, who sweats more anyway due to his quirk, and Deku, who was so obvious even a semi-conscious Mineta could tell he was cheating.

Ojiro had no clue what was going on. That was all.

And then, Bakugou finished with a (literal) bang. He slapped down "three eights" then sat back in his chair, daring people to call him out.

"Ch-cheat?" Deku stuttered.

Bakugou froze. Jirou, smirking, flipped over the top three cards to reveal… the eights of clubs, diamonds and spades.

Bakugou shot his chair backwards, cackling madly, explosions flying off him.

"**Haha, fuck you, you shitty little Deku! You wanna call me out? Like a useless Deku like you could beat **_**me**_** at a game like this!"**

"We-well d-done Kacchan…"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP, DEKU!"**

"Sorry, Kacchan…"

The game continued for a little longer, before Deku finished in second place, throwing down his last two cards with an apology to Jirou, who had one card left and was immediately after him. She sighed, put down her card, then left.

Ochako and Ojiro shrugged, then kept playing.

After a few minutes, Ochako put down her last card and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes! I'm not in the losers' group for once!"

"We-well done Uraraka-san!"

Ochako was immediately reminded of her thoughts earlier in the round and went bright red. Deku started to panic.

"Did I do something wrong!? Oh god Uraraka, I'm so sorry for whatever I did! Please, are you okay? Are you dying?!"

* * *

**Game 3**

The final match had Todoroki, Shoji, Tooru, Sato, Koda, and Sero. And… they were all pretty bad.

Okay, fine, Todoroki was good. His naturally blank face, as well as his natural intelligence, led him to easily claiming first place.

Tooru should have been good. Forget a blank face, she doesn't have a face! But no, she was too expressive, so she was easy to read.

Sato had been quirk training before hand, so had gone stupid from sugar consumption. He had no chance.

Sero's constant grin helped him to bluff, but his lack of intelligence meant he couldn't really guess.

Shoji… wasn't awful. He was just average.

But in the end, through good luck and good guessing, second place went to Koda. His successful guessing had nothing to do with the fly that was buzzing around the room, carefully looking at what was being played.

Third place went to Shoji, fourth to Sero, fifth to Tooru, and sixth to a snoring Sato.

* * *

**Losers' Final**

The battle of the losers was close, yet incredibly boring. There was a barely conscious Sato, a semi-delirious Mineta after Deku's punch, a faceless girl that was still easy to read, Ojiro, a short-circuited Kaminari, and Mina.

Ojiro and Tooru were the only ones who weren't completely inept, taking first and second respectively in a heated (more like luke-warm) battle.

Then it left three people who were disabled for one reason or another, and one Pinky who was just generally incapable.

After 16 minutes and 42 seconds, Mina finally managed to beat her rivals, finishing third. And then the derp-fest began.

None of them could think straight, so were playing things like 'five eights' and getting away with it.

Suddenly, Ochako felt a squeeze on her chest area. Mineta had 'passed out' and was squishing her breast in his left hand, a poorly concealed knowing smirk on his face. She slapped him across the cheek, leading him to conveniently regain consciousness enough to whine about how he was getting bullied.

Aizawa-sensei shot up, wrapped his tape around Mineta and threw him back out the hole Deku sent him through. He was once again voted as sixth place.

After more bad decisions, Sato fell asleep, giving Kaminari the auto-win. Ochako sighed.

_'Well that was disappointing… but the final should be better!'_

* * *

**Winners' Final**

The last round was close. It was pretty obvious that despite Todoroki and Koda not being awful, they couldn't compete with the other four, and were quickly left behind. Similarly, despite their skilled guessing, Yaomomo and Deku were unable to keep up with Tsu and Bakugou, being too pure to lie effectively.

And so the final showdown began between Bakugou and Tsu. On one side was a blank slate, a vacant stare, and on the other was a cocky storm of anger and noise. It was the unstoppable force and the immovable object. They we're equally matched. And so they went on and on. Until, after 23 minutes of the two of them wobbling between one and five cards, while the others struggled with over a dozen, Bakugou took a risk.

The pile had built up to around half the deck, Tsu had played 'three kings', bringing the total kings played up to five and using up her last cards.

Bakugou laughed, saying

"You've fucked up, frogger! That's five kings that have been played. **CHEAT!**"

Slowly, Iida turned over the top cards.

King of Spades…

King of Hearts…

King of Clubs.

Everyone went silent, before they all leapt behind various bits of furniture, and in Mineta's case, a sleeping Sato.

Bakugou shook silently. Then, the explosion happened.

Ochako peeked up from behind a now over turned sofa to see Bakugou standing there, panting, a three meter circle of blackened floor around him, with all the windows shattered, furniture overturned, books strewn across the floor, a very pissed of Aizawa-sensei climbing out of his sleeping bag… and Sato still asleep.

Bakugou was disqualified.

The game ended predicably, Tsu in first, Deku second, then Yaomomo, Todoroki, Koda and Bakugou.

Iida stood, chopping the air.

"Well then! That was an interesting games night. And so, I would like Mineta Minoru and Rikido Sato to cook a dish each of Izuku Midoriya and Tsuyu Asui. What food would you like?"

Deku's hand shot up.

"Katsudon!"

"Okay, and what about you Asui?"

"Call me Tsu. And apple jelly, kero."

Ochako saw Mineta's grin and her eyes widened. This wouldn't end well.

* * *

**The meal**

Mineta came in with a huge tray covered with bowls. In them were katsudon. But with a twist. The pork cutlet was…

_'Are they penis-shaped? Oh god they are. Why, Mineta, why?'_

Deku stood, shaking.

"Full Cowling, 20%! Mineta, you have defiled this sacred meal. How do you plead?"

"I-I didn't do anything, it was an accident, I swear."

"_**WRONG ANSWER! YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST FOOD. NOW PAY FOR YOUR SINS!"**_

_'Well that's terrifying! Glad Deku's my friend.'_

Mineta flew out of the building for the third time that evening.

* * *

**Yo! Sorry for the fact this has taken so much longer than it should. I've had a busy couple of weeks with school and stuff, and I'll try to do better next time. Anyway, remember to follow, favourite and review to tell me what you thought, aaaaaaaaaaaand peace.**


	4. Chapter 4- Tenya Iida- LANGUAGE!

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand, next chapter comin' your way! So this chapter is about the Blue Blur, Sonic the Hedgehog! But in all seriousness, it's Ingenium: Tenya Iida. 1A's class president is… an interesting character, so this could be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA.**

**Now without further ado, let's fuckin' do-**

**Iida: LANGUAGE**

**Fine. Let's heckin' do this. Welcome to: In A Class of Their Own-Chapter 4- Tenya Iida- LANGUAGE!**

* * *

**1A classroom- 10 minutes before homeroom**

Katsuki Bakugou walked into class, shirt untucked and hands in pockets. Who cares, he knew he was perfect.

"'Sup, bitche-"

Four Eyes shot up from his chair with his quirk and yelled at the blonde boy.

"Language, Bakugou!"

"What. The. Fu-"

"Language!"

Katsuki growled.

_What does he think he's doing? A fucking extra like him should sit down and know his fucking place._

"I'M GONNA FUCKING K-"

"LANGUAGE, YOU UNCOUTH RUFFIAN!"

Katsuki burst out laughing.

"Uncouth ruffian? That's the best you can do? Fu-"

Sonic's glasses glittered dangerously.

"**If I have remind you one more time that such language is unbefitting of a hero-in-training, there ****will**** be consequences."**

"What you gonna do, Glasses? Fucking lecture me?"

A karate chop landed square on top of Katsuki's head.

Silence.

The extras, who had been trying to hide their laughter from him- as if he was dumb enough to not notice- went quiet as one.

Because no one. No one. Messed with Katsuki Bakugou.

A tick mark appeared, twitched, before all hell broke loose. The remaining 18 extras scrambled to safety, Shitty Hair hardening himself and leaping out of the window, followed by Raccoon Eyes, Soy Sauce Face and Pikachu, Deku tackling Round Face and Icy Hot to the ground behind Teach's desk, Ponytail making a bunker around herself, Ear Bitch and John Cena, Edgelord wrapping Satan Bird around Frogger and himself, Big Lips, Hentai-Personified, Monkey Man and Shiny Baguette Boy hiding under their desks, Grape Fucker attaching himself to the ceiling with his balls and Boulder Face calling in seagulls to carry him out the broken window.

Then, Katsuki let it rip.

* * *

**1 minute earlier**

Shota Aizawa walked (crawled) along the corridor in his sleeping bag. He looked at his watch.

_'8:32? It is __too__ early to be up. Why do I do this job again? Oh wait. Hizashi. Hizashi and his god damn yelling. Like, fuck off? Please? Eh whatever. At least I can sleep in homeroom…'_

The yellow caterpillar squirmed into the classroom to find five of his students missing, twelve hidden under/behind/inside various items of furniture, a metal bomb shelter and inside a large sassy shadow-bird, and one clinging to the ceiling. The other two- oh god Iida what have you done?

Tenya Iida was stood, frozen in fear with his handed planted on the top of Problem Child 2's head in a karate chop position.

"Howitseeerrrr… IMPACT!"

Shota sighed and erased his quirk, stopping the impending destruction of his classroom and representative.

He sighed. "Bakugou, Iida… what are you doing? Actually no. Just… sit down. I cant be bothered. I'm taking a nap."

Problem Child 1 raised his green head over his desk.

"U-um… Aizawa-sensei… Kouda, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido and Sero have all gone out that window… sorry…"

Shota pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

_'I don't get payed enough for this. But I gotta put important things first.'_

"Find them yourselves. I'm taking a nap. Actually, think of this as a search and rescue practice. Imagine they're civilians that you need to save. Bring them back here, conscious and unharmed."

Bakugou groaned. "Unharmed? This is so fucking boring."

"Just… just go out and get them and leave me to sleep. I'm done with you kids."

* * *

**Aizawa really gives no fucks. Also, Iida hates rudeness. Sooooo… this was born. **

**Now, don't forget to follow and favourite if you enjoyed and tell me what you thought with a review. Aaaaaaaaaaaand peace.**


	5. Chapter 5- Special Chapter 1

**Hey again! We've reached chapter 5, so that means it's time for a special chapter! Y'all ready for this? Good. Let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA, or any of their characters. If I did, the manga and anime would not be as high quality.**

**I was proof reading this chapter when I realised that it wasn't a chapter that belonged in IACOTO, for the simple reason that it wasn't funny. This story is meant to be light-hearted, and although what I wrote was pretty interesting, it wasn't funny. So I'm rewriting it, which is why this chapter is so late. Sorry guys (and girls).**

**UA Dorms, Class 1-A**

It was a typical evening in the UA dorms. Most people had done their homework, and the few who hadn't were Ashido and Kaminari, so there was no change there. They were all sitting in the common room, talking about random things.

Just then, Kaminari got a smile on his face, and he stood on the sofa he was sharing with the rest of the Bakusquad.

"Everyone, the floor is Endeavour!"

And the chaos began.

Aoyama climbed on the central coffee table, Ashido backflipped on top of a bookshelf, Tsuyu jumped up and hung from the roof, Iida activated Recipro Burst and ran up the wall to join Ashido on the shelf, Uraraka slapped herself and floated up to rest against the ceiling, Ojiro hung from the light by his tail, Kirishima jumped onto a stool, wobbling but staying on, Koda called a flock of crows to lift him off the ground, Sato chugged sugar and hung off the ledge of a high window, Shoji joining him with his tentacle arms. Sero taped himself to the ceiling, Tokoyami had Dark Shadow fly him up off the ground, Todoroki made an ice path up to Mina's bookshelf, as Hagakure clung to his back. Bakugou flew onto Kirishima's stool with his explosions, Midoriya spread Full Cowling over himself and jumped onto the now very overcrowded bookshelf, Mineta stuck himself to the ceiling with his balls, and Yaoyorozu made a platform for herself and Jirou.

Kaminari nodded as he inspected their places.

"Not bad. Congrats to Mina for her acrobatic style points."

Aizawa came in in his sleeping bag, and looked around, bemused.

"What…"

Kaminari smirked.

"The floor is Endeavour."

Aizawa whipped his capture tape out and used it to heave himself onto a chair, still in his sleeping bag.

"Sorry, Mina. Aizawa-sensei just stole your style points."

"Yeah, I'm okay with that."

And so the madness had begun.

UA cafeteria

Everyone was eating and chattering, before a smirking golden-haired boy nodded to a perpetually angry boy to his left.

Bakugou stood on the table, blasted out an explosion from each hand, and yelled

"Shut the fuck up, extras!"

All mouths closed, and all eyes turned to face him.

Bakugou sat down, and Kaminari took his place.

"Everyone, the floor is Endeavour!"

The hall erupted into incoherent screaming, kids using their quirks to get off the ground. All Might grabbed an armful of kids, then jumped through the ceiling and perched on the roof. Todoroki blasted the floor with a mixture of ice and fire while Midoriya released a 20% smash from both arms into it, leaving a pit filled with fire, ice and water. Todoroki then formed a pillar to lift the two of them off the ground.

Bakugou, Sero, Uraraka and Kirishima attached two tables together with Sero's tape, Uraraka made it weightless, then the other three people, before Kirishima and Bakugou jumped while holding the table and pulling themselves up. Bakugou used his explosions to direct them onto a raised platform, where Kirishima used his hardening to land them safely.

Ashido melted handholds that she used to climb up the wall, followed by Mineta with his balls.

Shinso ordered Sato to carry him up to the raised platform that the makeshift plane had just landed on.

Then, Principal Nezu walked in, flanked by Blood King and Eraser Head.

The rodent blinked, shocked by the carnage that he had walked in on.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?"

A second year in the business course raised his hand.

"The floor is Endeavour, sir." He said matter of factly, as if it was normal for the name of the number 2 hero to cause a group of hundreds of kids and the number 1 hero to panic and get off the floor.

Principal Nezu nodded.

"Understandable. Continue. Before jumping onto a table to get off the ground. The two other heroes followed suit.

"Oh, one more thing." The principal continued. "You're all in detention for the next week. Yes, that includes you, All Might."

**TDL, UA**

If you came into the large training hall, you would have seen over six hundred kids and the No. 1 hero, All Might, sat on the floor in silence for an hour after school ended every day that week. Patrolling them were various pro heroes, Midnight, Blood King, Eraser Head, Cementoss, Hound Dog and Present Mic. Snipe was stood on a concrete pillar, gun ready.

Then, an explosion broke the silence, as the wall was busted open and six figures ran out. The hole was quickly sealed up with concrete, but the six people escaped.

Midnight sighed. "Damn kids. I'll go get 'em, Eraser can come too, everyone else stay here."

**A shed on the UA campus**

"What do we do now? They'll probably be sending people after us, and they'll be pro heroes!"

A sandy-haired boy laughed.

"Hey, Pikachu, they might be Pro Heroes, so we've just gotta do what we do best."

Kirishima grinned, understanding what was going to happen.

"Cause a whole lotta fuckin' mayhem."

Ashido punched the air.

"Yeah! This is gonna be fun!"

"Now let's fuckin' do this."

**Outside the shed, 20 minutes later**

Aizawa sighed.

"It is way too early for this."

"It's 6 in the evening!"

The sleep deprived hero continued.

"Here I was, thinking I could go home and spend some time with my cats before going out on patrol, but no! These god damn kids and their god damn shenanigans! I JUST WANT MY CATS!"

"…"

"Okay, I'm done. Let's just get this over with."

Midnight shrugged and kicked the door open. She walked in, and immediately slipped on a pink-tinted liquid.

'Mina' Aizawa realised.

Tape shot out and wrapped around the fallen heroine, forming a cocoon around her then dragging her deeper into the hut.

'Sero too. And where they are…'

Explosions and lightning flickered at the other end of the shed, illuminating six people standing with the Midnight-cocoon at their feet.

'So are the others.'

"Come on, teach. Come and get us."

"Nah."

"What the hell!?"

"I don't get paid enough for this. I'm going home to take a nap with my cats. Come out when you feel like it."

"…"

"To be fair, I'd take a nap with cats over teaching too." Ashido said

"Welp, this has been fun, but the detention is over for today, so let's just go back to the dorms."

Kaminari shook his head.

"Hang on, four teenage males have a woman tied up on the floor, dressed in a deliberately seductive outfit and semi-conscious, and you want us to leave?"

"Yes. Now get going, Pikachu, before I blow your ass up."

The six headed out of the shed, Jirou glaring at Kaminari, and were immediately wrapped in a familiar white cloth.

One thought went through all of their minds.

'Shit.'

"And another logical ruse. Making you think you were safe to bait you out of the shed, before trapping you. And now…"

Midnight walked out of the shed, trailing pink mist, as Aizawa put on a gas mask.

"Sleep tight, boys! And Kaminari, I will rip off your penis if you say things like that again. Okay, have a nice nap!"

Ashido nodded.

"Yeah… Kaminari… that's just… dis… gus… ting…"

The six students collapsed one by one, with Bakugou going last after punching himself repeatedly in the dick in a futile attempt to stay awake with the pain.

"Well, that was a waste of time. I hope I get paid for this."

Midnight shrugged again.

"I think that was pretty funny to be honest, but I won't argue with you, Shota."

**Again, sorry for the long wait. But I'll see you guys soon (not in 6 weeks this time). Hope you enjoyed, aaaaaaaaand peace.**


	6. Chapter 6- Ochako Uraraka- Bump!

**Alright, here comes a big one! It's the generic female main character who's the love interest of the protagonist, except she doesn't need saving every arc, iiiiit's... You know who it is. This chapter is about Ochako Uraraka.**

**Alright, so: I don't own My Hero Academia, because I can't draw or write a cohesive extended story**

**Also, replies to comments. I'll be doing all the comments so far, then whatever comes in on each chapter after now.**

**Whitetiger789: Thanks! I enjoyed punting Mineta out of a building.**

**Xylia: Please try not to die. It's a lot of paperwork, and I'd lose a reader.**

**Whitetiger789: Thanks!**

**Shadow Dragonlight: I reckon he'd be offended. But oh well, he deserves it.**

**Guest: Yes I am.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**UA Dorm, 1-A section, 22:56**

Uraraka yawned.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm pretty tired. Night, Tsu."

"Good night, kero."

The brown haired girl trudged up the stairs to her room, yawning again. She changed into her Thirteen themed pajamas, brushed her teeth, turned off the light and collapsed into bed. She was asleep almost immediately.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**00:17**

Kyoka Jirou woke up to a few light 'thump' noises, faint enough that he wouldn't have heard them without her enhanced hearing.

'Wha- villains? No, there's no alarm. Guess I'd better check it out?'

She walked up the stairs to where the noises came from, stopping in front of Uraraka's room.

Extending and raising her jacks, she slowly pushed open the door, finding... Uraraka floating against the ceiling, still asleep. The bumping noises had been the girl bouncing off the ceiling as her quirk activated accidentally in her sleep.

She sighed.

'Can I be bothered? She needs to come down, but... I really need sleep. Ugh, fine. I guess I'd better get her down. Goddammit Uraraka, wear some gloves!'

The sleep-deprived purplenette reached up to grab her friends hand to pull her down, when her fingers tightened in her sleep, all five finger pads touching down and gripping tightly.

'Shit.'

On instinct, she jumped backwards in an attempt to avoid the Quirk's effects, meaning that in her weightless state, she floated diagonally upwards to hit into the top of the doorframe before bouncing into the ceiling, on the opposite side of the room Uraraka.

'SHIT!'

After a couple of minutes of increasingly non-T-Rated words, she calmed down enough to grab her phone out of her pocket. She called the first person who came to mind.

The phone rang twice, before a blank avatar face with 'Aizawa-Sensei' underneath it appeared on the screen. His familiar voice came out with a tone so done with the world she was almost impressed.

_**"What bones has Problem Child One broken this time?"**_

"Uhh, as far as I know Midoriya hasn't broken any bones."

_**"What did Poblem Child Two explode then?"**_

"Two pairs of Kirishima's crocs and a small owl, but that's not what I'm calling about."

_**"So Problem Child Four cut out the power again and is now comatose?"**_

"Not this time, no."

_**"Then... I have no idea what could have happened. What's the problem, Jirou?"**_

"I got woken up by a bumping noise. I came to investigate and found Uraraka still asleep but on the ceiling because of her quirk."

_**"So pull her down. You're one of the smarter ones Jirou, use your head."**_

"I tried that, but there's been a slight problem..."

An exasperated sigh came from the phone.

_**"She used her quirk on you too, and now you're stuck on the ceiling too."**_

"Yep."

_**"Congratulations, Problem Child Seven."**_

"I'm a problem child? I'm not as bad as Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki or Kaminari though!"

**_"You're number seven for a reason. Those four are the worst, then Iida, Kirishima and then you, the least problematic Problem Child."_**

"Can we get back on track now? What should I do about Uraraka?"

_**"Call Yaoyorozu. She will be able to make something to get you down. If she doesn't answer, try Asui. If that doesn't work, call me back and I'll stop by in my patrol."**_

"Yes Aiza- Shit."

_**"I would say language, but I assume there's a good reason?"**_

"She's floating out the window."

_**"I'll be there in three minutes."**_

He hung up.

**00:29**

Shota Aizawa bounded up the stairs three at a time, capture weapon unraveling as he went, before smacking open the door to see Jirou with her feet against the windowsill, earphone jacks outstretched and wrapped around a white blob in the night, which he assumed was Uraraka.

He flung out his scarves, which he wrapped around Uraraka, who he could now see was wearing a Thirteen onesie, and began pulling her inside.

When she was hovering over her bed, he erased her quirk so she fell onto her mattress and Jirou landed on the floor on her feet. Amazingly, she stayed asleep the whole time, snoring softly. Turning to the newest Problem Child, he said

"Go to sleep. If you're late for school tomorrow, this is no excuse."

"Sorry, Aizawa-Sensei."

"Just... don't be such a problem child, Problem Child."

"Is that really my new name?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep, or I'll have you doing fitness training all homeroom."

"OhgodpleasenosavemeIbegdon'tdoitpleaseAizawasensei."

The girl ran out of the room, fear of her teacher's infamous fitness punishments pushing her beyond her normal limits.

He smiled to himself

'Another logical ruse successful. Anyway back to Mic screaming 'Sweet Caroline' for next 4 hours of patrolling. Oh boy.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Yet another late chapter. Sorry people, exams are big bullies. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed, aaaaaand... peace!**


	7. Chapter 7- Mashirao Ojiro- Fight Club

**Present Mic Voice* HEEEEEY, READERS! IT'S YA BOI, WAN, HERE TO GIVE YOU A ONE-SHOT ABOUT THE BOY WITH THE BEST QUIRK IN EXISTENCE! IIIIIIT'S PENIS TAIL MAN! All joking aside, this chapter is about Ojiro. I didn't really know what to talk about him here, since...you know...he's a side character with very little personality compared to the rest of the class. But I've done my best, and hopefully you enjoy the chapter? Anyway, I've used pretty much the only unique thing that has been said about him.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BNHA. If I did, Nejire would have actually had character development like the other two of the Big Three did. (Their mini arcs were awesome)**

**In the basement of a ruined building, Ground Beta, UA**

Izuku Midoriya apprehensively walked down some worn stone steps into what appeared to be a dodgy basement, at the request of an anonymous, hand-written note with no explanation, just 'After school tomorrow, come to the 14th house on the left of the 4th Street to the right of the main road coming from the north entrance to Ground Beta, then go into the basement. Bring a set of comfortable clothes. Don't tell anyone, and come alone.'

But what could go wrong? He was at UA! Where All... Might... worked... Nevermind, he was screwed. He came down into the basement to find his inevitable doom... In the form of Aizawa-Sensei?

Yeah, he was so screwed.

His teacher was upright against the wall in his sleeping bag, hair floating upwards and eyes glowing red.

'Fuck! I'm so screwed!'

The something connected with the back of his head and everything went black.

When the green-haired boy came to, he saw his whole class in varying states of consciousness, with Aizawa in front of them, upright inside his sleeping bag.

"Alright, class, I'll be honest: I just want a nap, but Nezu says for a club like this you need a teacher chaperone. So I'll leave this to the person who wanted this club and made me waste my time here. Wake me up if anyone gets seriously injured. If it's not serious, fix it yourself."

Ojiro walked out from the shadows of the basement.

"Hi, sorry for the rough way of taking you here, but I just wanted to add to the theme. The reason you're all here is because I've noticed that, without your quirks, most of you aren't great in a fight. So I'm going to have you all fight random opponents then put you into tiers. Then, I'll give you tips on how to improve and develop your fighting styles, as well as help people find a style that compliments their build and quirk. Any questions?"

When nobody offered anything, he continued.

"Everyone should go and get changed into their clothes, there are two rooms to the left and right for boys and girls respectively."

The class filed out, Sero dragging a semi-conscious Mineta with his tape.

Once they had all returned, he began to explain the format.

"Alright, everyone pair up. They'll be your first partner, so try not to make it too unbalanced, but also don't worry too much about it, and we'll go from there."

The class began forming pairs. Aoyama flounced up to Mineta and posed, left arm pointing towards the grape-headed boy, thumb and first two fingers extended loosely, while his right hand was in the same position, but with his arm over his head to point at the other boy too.

"Would you like to engage in a duel with me, Monsieur Mineta?"

"..."

His would-be-opponent was too busy drooling at Yaoyorozu in the sports bra and shorts she'd created under her school clothes. The aforementioned girl, who hadn't noticed her unwanted admirer, had paired up with Jirou as expected, who- judging by the way her jacks were flicking around aggressively- had noticed his staring.

Izuku turned to his partner.

"Who's gonna be the one to hit him this time?" he whispered.

Todoroki began walking towards the pervert in question.

"Me." He replied, before kicking Mineta between the legs and freezing him in a block of ice.

"I'll defrost him soon."

A floating tank top, pair of shorts and gloves bounced up and down, while her pink rival started doing some stretches in her acid-green sports bra and bright pink leggings.

Iida had walked up to the ever-silent Shoji, who had simply nodded to him in acceptance. The two giants then stood in silence, waiting for the fights to begin.

After being rejected by Jirou, Kaminari had partnered up with Sero, and had been talking animatedly about who they thought would be the best.

"Iida and Shoji have to have a chance. They're both tall and basically bricks! Sato is pretty similar too."

The tape user thought for a couple of seconds before replying.

"You can't be sleeping on Ojiro or Bakugou either. Ojiro's a skilled fighter, and Bakugou's... Bakugou. Todoroki's probably good too, seeing he's been trained by fricking Endeavour for his whole life."

"Yeah, but have you seen Shoji? He'll beat most people through strength alone!"

"Technique exists, ya know."

"I don't use it for my shocks, and I'm doing fine."

"There's a reason you're not top of the class, dude."

"Wow..."

Izuku ignored them as their conversation turned to girls, looking at the other pairs forming.

Uraraka and Asui had made a pair, and Uraraka was doing fake punches with a slightly demented mask of determination on her face, while her green-haired partner merely stood there with a finger on her chin and her head tilted sideways, thinking.

A loud shout drew his attention to the other end of the room.

Predictably, it was Kacchan, who was yelling at Kirishima.

"Fuck off, Shitty Hair. I'm not gonna fight some extra who's just gonna get creamed!"

Ojiro stepped forward before Kacchan could get more agitated.

"Then fight me. I should be able to give you a suitable challenge."

"Tch. Like some fucking extra who couldn't even reach the tournament could beat me."

"What, too scared of losing without your quirk to hide behind?"

'He'd trying to use pride to get Kacchan to fight him?'

The explosive boy's eyes narrowed dangerously, as the entire room went silent.

"What. The fuck. Did you just call me?"

"I said that you're too scared to fight me without our quirks."

"Oh, you're fucking dead, Harambe-lookin'-ass."

"Harambe was a gorilla, so had no tail. You're closer to Harambe than me."

'Shit, he went too far. He might just attack him with his quirk now.'

He turned on his heel and marched to the other end of the battle field.

"Fine, I'll beat you to a pulp if that's what you want. Let's throw down."

Kirishima shrugged and went over to Sato, pairing up with him instead.

The final two, Tokoyami and Koda, shrugged and went together. Neither spoke, as expected.

**Fight 1- Ojiro 1st Person POV **

"Oi, Tail. Let's fucking go."

"Very well, Bakugou. Let's begin. Yaoyorozu, if you could referee?"

The tall girl walked to the edge of the field to count in our match.

"3... 2... 1... Begin!"

Bakugou immediately launched himself at his opponent, predictably leading with a right hook in an attempt to take me down quickly. However, expecting this, I twisted to grab the punch with my left hand and grab his upper arm with my right, and performed a shoulder throw.

(Ippon Seoi Nage for better image)

My opponent slammed into the ground with a thump, knocking the wind out of him. I stepped back to let him get up, as it would be dishonourable for me to attack him in that state.

When he stood up, Bakugou seemed more wary, circling with a snarl on his face. I matched him, circling opposite him. I saw his muscles tense, and...

**Bakugou 1st Person POV**

I leapt forward, ready to put the monkey in his place. He got lucky before, but now I was ready. As my usual right hook swung in, I prepared to swing my left as he tried to defend my first punch. He blocked the hook as expected, and I swung in with my left, as I felt the sweet feeling of...nothing?

'Huh?'

I fell forwards, stumbling, before a club-like impact hit into me from behind, knocking me forward. Temporarily down, but not out.

"You're not bad for a side character, but now I'm getting serious."

Tail replied with a tornado kick, which I dodged, and a tail swipe, which I also dodged, before I moved in and finally landed a punch on his chest. Not much damage was done when he turned to cushion the blow slightly, but I wasn't done.

I swung my left leg up to hit his jaw as he stumbled backwards slightly, ready to end the fight with that blow, to show the extras and side characters that they're nothing, that I'm above them, my foot arcing up towards his head.

Once again, he somehow cushioned the blow, being hurt by it but not being seriously affected.

'Damn, he's fucking good. Will I...no! I can't lose! I'm number one!'

I spun and swung my right foot up to end the match...

**Midoriya POV **

Izuku watched as Kacchan was systematically taken apart by Ojiro, watched his punch and kick be deflected, then saw his second kick be caught and pulled round to send Kacchan sprawling.

Ojiro leapt onto his opponent, wrapping an arm around Kacchan's neck and using his body weight to keep him still.

(Kesa-Gatame for image)

Kacchan struggled, trying to escape Ojiro's hold, but was unable to break his grip.

"Fuck off, you piece of shit."

'He...actually beat Kacchan? He must be good!'

Yaoyorozu crouched down to get closer to the pair.

"Bakugou, do you conceed?"

"Hell no! This motherfucker is just a pebble in my path!"

"He's not getting out of it. Call the match."

"Very well. I hereby pronounce Mashirao Ojiro the winner of the first match!"

The first set went smoothly after that. While Izuku was fighting Todoroki, he didn't know what else was going on, but after he lost the match he heard the results. Tokoyami vs Koda had been a slow, painful match, as Koda- a pacifist- didn't want to hit his opponent, but was too big and strong for Tokoyami's weak punches to take him down. Eventually, Koda accepted that he would have to fight villains when he was a hero, and held Tokoyami down, all the while apologising profusely.

Kirishima and Sato may have lacked in finesse, but made up for it in power, endurance, and- in Kirishima's case- manliness. Eventually Kirishima's better agility and durability overcame Sato's greater strength and size, winning him the match.

Yaoyorozu beat Jirou without too much difficulty, outclassing her in both fighting skill and power, not to mention her incredible intellect proving useful to overcome Jirou's agility.

The match between Hagakure and Ashido was similarly one sided, with the latter's top-tier agility and good strength overpowering her opponent.

Shoji vs Iida was possibly the most impressive match after Kacchan and Ojiro's. Due to their size, both had great strength, and their skill was quite impressive too. Iida, no doubt due to his heroically-inclined upbringing, had the edge in technique, his kicks being the most impressive part. This was enough to just defeat Shoji's superior strength.

Uraraka and As- Tsuyu's match was quite enjoyable too, with Tsuyu's unique body shape giving her a strange fighting style, and her long, powerful legs being good for sweeps and kicks. On the other hand, Uraraka favoured throws and punches, meaning Tsuyu could keep her at a distance to limit her capabilities. Eventually, however, Uraraka broke through and landed some strong punches on her opponent before throwing her down to win the match.

Aoyama and Mineta was- expectedly- a disappointing match. Aoyama tried to be flashy and missed, and Mineta was too weak to do any damage without his quirk. The match was almost called a draw by timeout, but Mineta hit Aoyama with a 'low blow' after his opponent went for a particularly ostentatious right hook which left all males present (including Aizawa) wincing in sympathy. So Mineta somehow won his first match.

The last fight was Sero against Kaminari. Sero's large reach and better speed won him the fight, with Kaminari attempting to perform an RKO 3 times, as well as trying to use various anime attacks not helping him to win.

Then came a few more rounds, with Ojiro sorting the pairings from then on. Izuku fought Sato and won by exploiting his lack of speed, tiring him out and taking him down with a surprisingly effective punch.

'I guess all the strength training paid off! But learning how to fight properly could help me with One For All, fighting with 8% Full Cowling and martial arts would be a powerful combination.'

Izuku then began a trademark mumble storm about how fighting skill could enhance the class' fighting styles, until he was called for his next match, against Ashido.

That match went less well. He wasn't comfortable around a girl wearing a sports bra, especially Ashido, who took great delight in getting very close to him. When she dodged a tentative punch and rubbed certain areas on his shoulder and arm as she went past, he began to properly shut down.

'Holy shit she's so close. They're sof- oh god no stop it Izuku, focus on the mat-

He found himself face planting on the floor, shaking him out of his trance.

The pink-skinned menace giggled.

"Sorry Midori, but it's too fun not to use your awkwardness against you."

His fourth and final match was against Kirishima, and they fought evenly for long enough for it to be called a draw, with Izuku dodging Kirishima's telegraphed punches, but not being able to do much to Kirishima's great durability.

**Ojiro's POV**

Mashirao stood in front of the rest of the class, a large white board on wheels next to him and a marker pen in his hand, courtesy of Yaoyorozu.

"Okay, everybody. Here are the starter tiers, although don't worry if you're in a lower tier, you can move up if you improve. Similarly, don't get overconfident if you're in a high tier, you can be dropped if you don't keep your level up. Alright, now on to the tiers. There are 4 tiers, A to D, and in order to move up a tier you need to challenge and do well enough to pass against 3 members of that tier. Yaoyorozu, Bakugou if you would assist with the tiering?"

"Of course!"

"Whatever."

Yaoyorozu came up to the whiteboard, a marker appearing from her palm.

"Aoyama. Due to his lack of physical power or skill, as well as his liking of over-the-top attacks, I have to put him in D-tier."

"Ah, that is the way it goes, no? It wouldn't be fair if I dazzled in all aspects.~"

Mashirao came to the whiteboard to take over.

"Ashido showed a good level of strength and great agility, as well as a reasonable skill-level. Therefore, I would put her as a high B-tier, although this could easily be improved in with more power and tactics."

"Yay! Senpai thinks I'm good!"

Bakugou popped an explosion in each hand to get everyone's attention.

"Shut the fuck up. Next is Frogger. She's not terrible, but she needs more power and to learn how to kick properly. I'd put her at a high C."

"Then is Iida. He has clearly had previous fighting trading, and combined with his large build, he places solidly in A-tier."

"Uraraka was a surprisingly good fighter. She showed good prowess in grabs, throws and holds, however her lack of power as well as the low range her choice of moves give her limits her to a mid to high B-tier."

"Retarded Pikachu was as dumb and flashy as ever. He's not terrible, but he tries to go for big attacks and fails as usual. Also he tried fucking anime moves- including an actual fucking kamehameha- and flopped yet again. C-tier, could be better if he wasn't an imbecile."

"Kirishima's technique may have been lacking, however his raw strength, endurance and decent speed was enough to defeat low and mid-tier opponents. However against high-level enemies, he would struggle. Therefore, he is a solid B-tier fighter."

"Koda is actually a reasonable fighter, his size helping him in this. However his nature holds him back, making him refuse to attack his opponents seriously until it was often too late. Therefore he is ranked as a low C."

"Big lips is built like a brick, so he's strong and durable, but he's slower than Thunderdolt's brain when he fries himself and with about as much technique as a rock. If he actually learned to fight instead of just punching, he might be a threat, but until then he's not getting higher than a low B."

"Shoji displayed impressive physical capabilities, as well as reasonable technique too. In my opinion, this puts him at A-rank."

"Jirou has good agility and acceptable technique, but she lacks the power to affect the stronger people in the class. So she ranks at C, but with some training in styles that compliment her smaller size- maybe ju-jitsu?- she would be able to somewhat overcome the strength and weight difference."

"Soy Sauce Face is passable. He's got good reach and speed, but he needs to actually deal damage to take on someone that's not useless, instead of Dunce Face over here."

"Hey!"

"But he just scrapes into B-tier, 'cause he at least knows what he can do and doesn't go for anything too fancy- unlike a certain idiot I can think of."

"Hey!"

"Tokoyami, while a formidable fighter with his quirk, lacks close combat skills of his own. He has little power or technique, and while he may not have much use of it while his quirk is active, some form of quirkless fighting skill will be vital to succeed if the opponent can produce light, which would make Dark Shadow redundant. I place him in D-tier."

"Told you, ya lady fuck. I can't do all the fighting for you."

Ojiro, remembering Aizawa's... strict warning, had to step in there.

Sorry Dark Shadow, but you'll have to go away. The only way I would be allowed to run this was if I made sure no quirks were used at all."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya, people!"

"Anyway, on to Todoroki. As the son of a high ranked pro hero, he has clearly been trained in hand to hand fighting. However due to his quirk being more long ranged, he uses close combat less that other top tier fighters like me with my tail, Iida with his speed or Shouji with his extra limbs. So while he is in the A tier, he is a low A."

"Yeah, fuck you icy hot. Whatever, next is Invisibitch. Not good strength, okay speed, meh technique. Her main saving point is that she can't turn off her quirk, so we can't see where she's looking or where her hands are. So she scrapes a C."

"Bakugou is an impressive fighter. He displays good strength, technique and speed, fantastic reflexes, although he has clearly had less formal teaching than other people of his level. Therefore he is a good A-tier, although admittedly not on the same level as Ojiro. With proper training, he should improve more."

"Midoriya is an interesting one. He has good power and speed, as well as being good at reading other fighting styles, but his lack of any fighting training stops him from beating people stronger than him easily, as shown by his fight with Kirishima. Therefore I place him at mid-B class, but similarly to Bakugou this will improve with teaching."

Bakugou silently stood in front of the whiteboard for a couple of seconds, before bursting out laughing. After about 20 seconds of that, he stopped and looked at Mineta, all emotion gone from his face.

"You're a fucking joke. D-tier."

Mashirao came back up, breaking the order.

"Yaoyorozu has clearly been trained in hand-to-hand fighting, as shown by her good technique. She also has good strength and speed, as well as fantastic plans to counter other fighting styles, similarly to Midoriya. For these reasons, I'd put her at a low-A."

Yaoyorozu gestured at Mashirao.

"Ojiro is running the club for a reason, he's better than even the A-rankers. So he gets his own level: S-tier."

**A little while later**

With the whole class sorted into tiers, the whiteboard was completed. As the class left to go home, he stepped back to check over all the levels.

S had himself only. A had Iida, Shoji, Todoroki, Bakugou and Yaoyorozu. B had Ashido, Uraraka, Kirishima, Sato, Sero and Midoriya. C had Asui, Kaminari, Koda, Jirou and Hagakure. Finally, D contained Aoyama, Tokoyami and Mineta.

**Whitetiger789: Thanks!**

**fencer29: Yes, Uraraka is number 8. She is after Jirou because she ended up floating while asleep, Jirou was awake so it was a more preventable mistake in his eyes. As for Mineta, 'Problem Child' is more of a joking insult that shows he cares, rather than "You're a little rapey shit" if that makes any sense. Finally, yeah, I think Present Mic singing old American and English songs should be canon.**

**SolSunFanfics: Thanks! And yes, more game night is coming, although not for a couple of chapters because I have an idea for Kaminari, as well as Kirishima being a part two to a previous chapter. But probably on the special chapter (chapter 10), because I think they're my favourite chapters to write too.**

**Alright, so this chapter took a while, for a few reasons. One, it's obviously longer than any others I've done. Second, Ojiro hadn't been expanded on much yet, so there isn't much to talk about except this, which I worried was too similar to Torchbearer (great story, read it if you haven't already). I'm not too happy about this chapter, I think it's too long and not funny enough, but tell me what you think? Also if anyone has any requests for chapters- especially a games night one for chapter 10- then I'd love to hear them in the reviews, having some ideas might help avoid long waits like this one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this despite the lack of humour, aaaaaaaand peace!**


	8. Chapter 8- Kaminari Denki- A Big Mistake

**Hi people! We're back again with another chapter. And this one is one that I'm really excited to do, because he's one of my favourite characters. This chapter is all about Chargebolt, Denki Kaminari. And this chapter...will be a little different to normal. It's gonna be in a group chat format, which I think technically isn't allowed, but it's one chapter so it should be fine. Just nobody report me or anything lmao. But without further ado, let's get started.**

**In A Class of Their Own- Chapter 8- Denki Kaminari- This Was a Big Mistake**

**Jirou POV- 3:51 am**

Jirou's phone buzzed, once, twice, over and over. Groaning, she rolled over and grabbed her phone to tell whoever it was to fuck off and let her sleep.

The notification on her lock screen read:

'_**Class 1-A Group Chat' **__\- __**Sparky**_ _\- Okay, so I thought to bond better we should have a...'_

Tapping it and putting in her password, she read the beginning of what could only become a true shitshow.

_**Sparky**_ _has added __**Iida**__, __**Yaomomo**__, __**You**__, __**Midoriya**__, __**Mina**__, __**Ojiro**__, __**Tooru**__, __**Kirishima**__, __**Bakugou**__, __**Sero**__, __**Tsu**__, __**Ochako**__, __**Todoroki**__, __**Aoyama**__, __**Shoji**__, __**Tokoyami**__, __**Cooking Jesus**__, __**Koda**__, __**A Piece of Shit**_

_**[Owner] Sparky-**_ _Okay, so I thought to bond better we should have a class group chat with the prez and vice-prez as admins. That sound cool with you two? Since I created it I don't think I can get rid of the owner role for me, but I won't kick or add anyone without your consent._

_**Iida-**_ _Of course, Kaminari! This is a fantastic idea! Indeed, I am disappointed that I did not think of such a thing before now, in order to create closer bonds within our class and to provide support in our endeavours to becoming heroes._

_**Todoroki-**_ _Endeavour?_

_**Todoroki-**_ _Wait nevermind._

_**Yaomomo-**_ _Yes, this is a wonderful idea, Kaminari. And I trust you not to do anything untoward with your Owner rank._

_**[Owner] Kaminari-**_ _Then it's settled._

_**[Owner] Sparky**_ _has created 'Admin' role._

_**[Owner] Sparky**_ _has renamed 'Admin' role to 'Class Prez'_

_**[Owner] Sparky**_ _has given Yaomomo and Iida 'Class Prez' role._

_**[Owner] Sparky**_ _has renamed 'Owner' role to 'God'_

_**[God] Sparky-**_ _Now let the games begin._

Jirou groaned and switched over to DM Kaminari.

_**You-**_ _Goddammit Sparky. You've only made this for memes and nicknames, haven't you?_

_**Sparky-**_ _Mmhm_

_**You-**_ _..._

_**You-**_ _I'm proud of you, my apprentice._

_**Sparky-**_ _Thank you wise one_

_**Sparky-**_ _I will try to follow your teachings_

_**Class 1-A Group Chat**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _renamed the chat to 'Chargebolt and his bitches'_

_**[Class Prez] Iida-**_ _Kaminari! That is an extremely inappropriate nickname for a school based setting, and I demand you change it immediately._

_**Bakugou-**_ _I'm your bitch, huh Pikachu? You wanna say that to my fucking face!_

_**[God]**_ _Sparky renamed the chat to 'Bakuboo and his bitches (and Kiri)'_

_**Bakugou-**_ _Yeah that's what I fucking thought._

_**Bakugou-**_ _Wait, Bakuboo? I'm gonna fucking murder you, you dumb shit!_

_**[Class Prez] Iida-**_ _While that is...more accurate, it is still unbefitting of trainee heroes to have such a vulgar and offensive name representing our whole class._

_**[Class Prez] Yaomomo**_ _has renamed the chat to 'Class 1-A Group Chat'_

_**You-**_ _I've got an idea_

_**You-**_ _Give me a role for a sec Sparky, Yaomomo, Iida?_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has created role 'Mod'_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed 'Mod' role to 'Won't Destroy Everything'_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has given __**You**_ _'Won't Destroy Everything' role_

_**[God] Sparky-**_ _Done._

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] You**_ _has renamed the chat to 'A Really Bad Idea'_

_**[Class Prez] Iida-**_ _This...is acceptable._

_**[God] Sparky-**_ _Alright!_

_**[God] Sparky-**_ _And now the fun really begins. :)_

_**[God] Sparky-**_ _I know you're all asleep, but for in the morning:_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Iida**_ _to __**Fast as Fuck Boiiii**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Yaomomo**_ _to __**Mafia Boss Woman**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**You**_ _to __**Air Pods**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Midoriya**_ _to __**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Mina**_ _to __**Satanic Peppa Pig**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Sero**_ _to __**Phil Swift**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Bakugou**_ _to __**Angry Pomeranian**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Kirishima**_ _to __**Rock Hard**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Todoroki**_ _to __**Katy Perry**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Tsu**_ _to __**Kermit**_ _**Toaster Bath**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Ochako**_ _to __**Midoriya's GF**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Cooking Jesus**_ _to __**Diabetes**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Koda**_ _to __**Beastiality**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Tooru**_ _to __**John Cena**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Tokoyami**_ _to __**Satan's Right-Hand Man**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**A Piece of Shit**_ _to __**Sticky Balls**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Aoyama**_ _to __**Epilepsy**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Shoji**_ _to __**Tentacle Hentai**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Ojiro**_ _to __**Girthy Meat Sceptre**_

_**[God] Sparky-**_ _My work here is done._

_**[God] Sparky-**_ _Sleep well peeps!_

_**Neutral POV- 6:48 am**_

_**[Class Prez] Fast as Fuck Boiiii-**_ _** everyone**_ _Rise and shine, classmates. It's time for another fulfilling day of learning._

_**[Class Prez] Fast as Fuck Boiiii-**_ _Wait, Kaminari what have you done? This is not acceptable!_

_**[God] Sparky-**_ _:) Y'all like your nicknames?_

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _..._

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _I'm going to murder you Sparky._

_**Angry Pomeranian-**_ _And I'm going to help her._

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _I don't get it._

_**[God] Sparky-**_ _It's because you're always getting broken lmao_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _..._

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _I guess that's fair._

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _Nevermind Sparky I'm proud of you._

_**Angry Pomeranian-**_ _You know what? That just made my day. Just change my nickname and you'll be my favourite in the class._

_**[God] Sparky-**_ _Aww hell yeah! Suck it Kiri!_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Angry Pomeranian**_ _to __**Taylor Swift**_

_**[God] Sparky**_ _has renamed __**Sparky**_ _to __**Bakubae's Bakubae**_

_**Taylor Swift-**_ _I can feel your favourite status slipping away..._

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _It's because you're better than Katy Perry._

_**Taylor Swift-**_ _Alright you've been reinstated._

_**Katy Perry-**_ _I've come downstairs and found Bakugou laughing. Is the world ending? Or is he just watching puppies getting kicked again._

_**Katy Perry-**_ _Wait nevermind I just read the chat._

_**Katy Perry-**_ _You're dead to me Kaminari._

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Love you too Todo!_

_**Satan's Right-Hand Man-**_ _Personally I'm okay with these names._

_**Satan's Right-Hand Man-**_ _Wait Dark Shadow no!_

_**Satan's Right-Hand Man-**_ _Dark Shadow yes!_

_**Satan's Right-Hand Man**_ _has renamed __**Satan's Right-Hand Man**_ _to __**Dark Shadow's Slave**_

_**Dark Shadow's Slave-**_ _I can't believe you've done this._

_**Dark Shadow's Slave-**_ _Wait why can't I change it back?_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Nicknames can only be changed twice unless a ranked member changes it._

_**Dark Shadow's Slave-**_ _..._

_**Dark Shadow's Slave-**_ _I'm gonna be stuck like this forever._

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Mmhmmmm._

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Kaminari why?!_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _..._

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _Me and Uraraka aren't like that Kaminari! We're just good friends even though she's really pretty and nice it's not like that I promise!_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Uh..._

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Deku?_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _..._

_**Dark Shadow's Slave-**_ _Well then._

_**Taylor Swift-**_ _You've fucked up you stupid Deku!_

_**Katy Perry-**_ _So this is what they call 'smooth'_

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _So! What's the story there, hmm?_

_**[Class Prez] Fast as Fuck Boiiii-**_ _While it is good for a hero to be bold, Midoriya, relationships between two heroes-in-training could cause distractions._

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _1) I approve of my nickname, Kami. I see Jirou taught you well. 2) Iida stfu I wanna see my ship finally sail. 3) Update: Midori's fucking short-circuiting in the common room, he's just seen what he wrote._

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _..._

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _Can I get a late abortion?_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _At like, 800+ weeks?_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _On myself?_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _Or Kacchan, can I accept your suggestion to jump off that roof now? _

_**Katy Perry-**_ _I can book you an appointment with my mom if you like? Her hot water treatments are to die for_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _I'll be joining you, Deku._

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Together til the end, huh?_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Abort! Abort! _

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Wait_

_**Kermit Toaster Bath-**_ _Already needing an abortion? Moving fast, much?_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Ya know what? Have fun on the roof, Deku. I'll be following Tsu's name's advice._

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Are we all sleeping on the fact that Todo just offered Midori an 'appointment' with his mom's boiling water treatment?_

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Like chill with the angst dude, we're trying to bully two in-love cinnamon rolls._

_**Katy Perry-**_ _I can also offer you the flame-and-fist abuse treatment from my dad if you'd prefer?_

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _I'm done. Let's all just get ready for school._

_**[Class Prez] Mafia Boss Woman-**_ _First of all, what is the meaning of my nickname Kaminari?_

_**[Class Prez] Mafia Boss Woman-**_ _And second, I agree with Mina, school begins in 28 minutes, and you all (Kaminari especially) know that Aizawa-Sensei does not take kindly to tardiness._

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Yeah... I'm leaving. I don't want that to happen again..._

_**Taylor Swift-**_ _Shit. Yeah, fuck all of you, I'm out._

_**Katy Perry-**_ _For once Bakugou is right. Let's leave._

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Uhhh...guys? Deku is still unresponsive. A little help here?_

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _Nah I'm fine. Have fun with that!_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _..._

_**1:32 pm**_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Enjoy your lunch, guys!_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _I have detention because you all fucking left me to carry a semi-comatose Deku to school!_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _Sorry Uraraka...this is my fault._

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _No, it's fine Deku._

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Cute. Welp have fun lovebirds!_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Aizawa's here, I'll get mad later._

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _Yeah enjoy your food, I'm in detention for being late too._

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _They gone?_

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Yeah they're gone._

_**Kaminari-Ashido DM's**_

_**Sparky-**_ _Alright, what we doing next?_

_**HighOnAcid-**_ _Monoma's getting all B-Class supremacist._

_**HighOnAcid-**_ _Kendo will sort him out, but...you wanna prove 1-A's superiority?_

_**Sparky-**_ _I get the feeling this will go reaaally badly_

_**Sparky-**_ _I'm in._

_**2:11 pm**_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _I'm back!_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Wait why do I hear Sweet Caroline?_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Like really loud_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Is that Present Mic?_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Mina this was you wasn't it?_

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _I can neither confirm not deny your accusations._

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Yeah it was us._

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Damnit Sparky! Ffs, you've got no sense of mystery._

_**Girthy Meat Sceptre-**_ _..._

_**Girthy Meat Sceptre-**_ _What the fuck did you just bring upon this cursed land_

_**Beastiality-**_ _0.0_

_**John Cena-**_ _Personally I like the nicknames_

_**Diabetes-**_ _That's because your nickname isn't bad!_

_**Diabetes-**_ _We have Diabetes, Beastiality and Girthy Meat Sceptre_

_**Diabetes-**_ _Wait_

_**John Cena-**_ _Lmao that's a sentence I never thought I'd read_

_**Taylor Swift-**_ _Raccoon Eyes can you get the warbling nutsack to shut the fuck up?_

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _0.0_

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Hang on a sec_

_**Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Mod me up, Sparky_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae**_ _has created 'Mod2' role_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae**_ _has renamed 'Mod2' role to 'Probably Will Destroy Everything'_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae**_ _has given __**Satanic Peppa Pig**_ _'Probably Will Destroy Everything' role_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Wow_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig- **__You have so little faith in me Sparky_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig**_ _has added __**The Warbling Nutsack**_

_**The Warbling Nutsack-**_ _Why am I here?_

_**The Warbling Nutsack-**_ _Why is that my name?_

_**The Warbling Nutsack-**_ _How did you get this number?_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Look up, look up, and Midnight-sensei_

_**The Warbling Nutsack-**_ _So I'm a warbling nutsack, huh Bakugou?_

_**Taylor Swift-**_ _..._

_**Taylor Swift-**_ _Raccoon Eyes, what the fuck._

_**The Warbling Nutsack-**_ _Nah it's cool. I sing badly to piss off Aizawa. (Don't tell him I said that)_

_**The Warbling Nutsack-**_ _I think it works._

_**The Warbling Nutsack-**_ _Welp, this has been fun. Enjoy, kiddos!_

_**The Warbling Nutsack**_ _has left the chat._

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Just read this whole chat, and you bet I'm hard! It's manly to be hard, harder than anything anyone else can hit you with!_

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Wait shit that entire sentence was a big mistake._

_**Dark Shadow's Slave-**_ _Almost as big a mistake as my birth_

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Wait for me, Uraraka, that toaster bath is looking reaaaal good right now._

_**Katy Perry-**_ _Mood Tokoyami_

_**Katy Perry-**_ _And Kirishima_

_**Phil Swift-**_ _Jeez I just arrived and see that_

_**Phil Swift-**_ _Chill with the angst, edgelord!_

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Is that to emo bird or me?_

_**Phil Swift-**_ _Yes._

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Understandable have a nice day_

_**Tentacle Hentai-**_ _..._

_**Tentacle Hentai-**_ _Was this necessary?_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Of course it was_

_**Tentacle Hentai-**_ _I don't suppose you'll let me change it? _

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Hahahahahahha_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Hahahahahahhahahahha_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _No._

_**Tentacle Hentai-**_ _Fair enough._

_**5:37 pm (Back in dorms)**_

_**Sticky Balls-**_ _What the hell, Kaminari, I thought we were cool!_

_**Sticky Balls-**_ _But it seems like Bakugou's getting close to you, hmmmm?_

_**Taylor Swift-**_ _I WILL PUT YOU THROUGH A WALL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!_

_**Sticky Balls-**_ _Feels bad Kami, he's replacing you with me_

_**Sticky Balls-**_ _Wait no he's coming up the stairs_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _We all agree he brought this upon himself, right?_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Yep_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Mmhm_

_**[Class Prez] Fast as Fuck Boiiii-**_ _Of course_

_**Katy Perry-**_ _It's just natural selection at this point tbh_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Lmao even Iida has given up on the little shit_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Everyone is sleeping on Todo's comments and that's a crime because he's a fucking mood_

_**Dark Shadow's Slave-**_ _What a mad banquet of darkness_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine- **__Thanks for that Tokoyami_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Jeeeeez Midori, who corrupted the cinnamon roll?_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Looks cute but is actually a sinnamon roll?_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _1) yep 2) damn girl you just called him cute_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _uoeyoaypgsogsogso FML_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _Talks about others due to lack of own love life?_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _:( who did this?_

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _:)))) my work here is done_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _You monster, corrupting him like that_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Next you'll be corrupting Koda or something_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Wait no don't do it!_

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _Ya know...that's a good idea. Thanks Mina!_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Mina what have you done!_

_**Epilepsy-**_ _Excuse my French, but what the croissant is this?_

_**Epilepsy-**_ _With a snail on top_

_**Beastiality-**_ _:/_

_**Girthy Meat Sceptre-**_ _..._

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Holy shit that was violently French_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _What, you gonna start surrendering now? _

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Aaaand Sinnamon roll strikes again. _

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Why is he like this all of a sudden?_

_**[Class Prez] Mafia Boss Woman-**_ _I assume it's similar to his muttering._

_**[Class Prez] Mafia Boss Woman-**_ _But when texting he doesn't filter his thoughts to speech so well, and just says whatever comes to his mind first._

_**[Class Prez] Mafia Boss Woman-**_ _Combine that with Jirou's... influence..._

_**Taylor Swift-**_ _I don't give a shit what the nerd does! It's good he's finally growing a fucking spine I guess, can't be a hero when he's this much of a pussy._

_**Katy Perry-**_ _Midoriya has more than a spine Bakugou._

_**Katy Perry-**_ _He has balls of steel_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Jealous, Midoriya's GF?_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Mina I stg I will float you into the sun._

_**[Class Prez] Fast as Fuck Boiiii-**_ _Careful Todoroki, if you're planning on referring to that_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Is this about Hosu? Seeing it's you 3_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _No_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _I just sassed Endeavour for being a prick to Todoroki_

_**Midoriya's GF-**_ _Deku?_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Uhhhhhhh_

_**[Class Prez] Mafia Boss Woman-**_ _..._

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _wtf Midori do you have a death wish_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _And so the student becomes the master_

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Here back from a refreshing bath with my best bud the toaster. What did I miss?_

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Jeez Midoribro you're manly_

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Stupid, but manly_

_**Phil Swift-**_ _In the words of the almighty god Kami, 'uhhhhhhh'_

_**Epilepsy-**_ _What_

_**Epilepsy-**_ _The actual_

_**Epilepsy-**_ _Croissant_

_**Midoriya-Todoroki DM's**_

_**iPhone Screen-**_ _You've been typing for 4 minutes_

_**iPhone Screen-**_ _You good?_

_**Cold Toast-**_ _When did you sass Endeavour?_

_**iPhone Screen-**_ _Took you 5 minutes to write 5 words?_

_**Cold Toast-**_ _Don't change the subject, Midoriya_

_**iPhone Screen-**_ _I..._

_**iPhone Screen-**_ _It was after our fight at the sports festival, after I woke up._

_**iPhone Screen-**_ _He was trying to tell me to make you use your flames, and I guess I got angry?_

_**Cold Toast-**_ _What did you say? _

_**iPhone Screen-**_ _I...may have told him where he could stick his perpetual silver medal?_

_**Cold Toast-**_ _..._

_**Cold Toast-**_ _You really do have balls of steel._

_**Cold Toast-**_ _Might remind him of what you said next time I go home, that should be funny_

_**iPhone Screen-**_ _You do you I guess_

_**iPhone Screen-**_ _Anyway, back to the class chat!_

_**A Really Bad Idea**_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _I want to apologise for anything mean I've said_

_**McDonald's Ice Cream Machine-**_ _I kind of typed before I thought about it, and Jirou said it would be okay, so..._

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Don't apologise Midori!_

_**[Probably Will Destroy Everything] Satanic Peppa Pig-**_ _Sinnamon roll Deku is best Deku_

_**Epilepsy-**_ _Oui_

_**Epilepsy-**_ _It has been...a tres bien time!_

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Yeah this has been fun._

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Good job Kami, this may have been a shitshow, but it's been a good shitshow._

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _Hang on._

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods**_ _has renamed the chat to 'Not the worst idea Kami's ever had tbf'_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _Nawww, thanks boo_

_**Rock Hard-**_ _Cheating on Bakugou?_

_**Taylor Swift-**_ _I ain't mad, Ears is one of the okay ones_

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _In the words of the lord and saviour, "Nawww thanks boo"_

_**Epilepsy-**_ _There's a comma there you douchebaguette_

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _I stand corrected._

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _Welp, imma head out. We've got a maths test tomorrow and we should all be revising_

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _Except you Pikachu_

_**[Won't Destroy Everything] Air Pods-**_ _You're a lost cause_

_**[God] Bakubae's Bakubae-**_ _:( rude. True, but rude_

**I'm back! I want to apologize guys, this has been the slowest chapter yet. I can't promise anything, but I want to try to get 2 chapters out by Christmas, because I have an idea for a Christmas special in Chapter 10. If not, I'll save it for next year if this is still going then (it probably will be at this rate lmao) and if it's isn't still going I'll post it separately. But I haven't given up on this I promise. That's all for now, but next chapter is something I've been waiting to do for a while. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed, aaaaaaand peace!**


End file.
